The Gingka Effect
by Princess Variares
Summary: Madoka makes notes on ways to beat The Gingka Effect. [Gingka x Madoka]
1. Chapter 1

_**The Gingka Effect**_

_- I can't stop loving you -_

**_chapter one; _**_the puppy dog eyes_

* * *

><p>"Madoka~! Have you finished repairing Pegasus yet?" Gingka Hagane asked as he walked into B-Pit to see Madoka Amano with a half broken Bey in her hand.<p>

"What do you mean, 'have you finished yet'! You gave it to me twenty minutes ago!" Madoka yelled at the red-head, who took a step back while sweat dropping nervously.

"S-Sorry ..." He mumbled while pouting. But then his eyes brightened. "Hey! Hey! Do you wanna go get burgers when you're done?"

"Burgers?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe," Madoka said.

"Aww! Please~?" Gingka begged as he grasped Madoka's hands suddenly and stared into her ocean blue eyes.

Madoka stared at him, her heart melting as his golden brown eyes looked like a sad puppy. A crimson red blush coated her cheeks as she prepared to speak.

"Aaww ... _fine_, we'll get burgers after. On me." She said.

"Yay~!" Gingka cheered as he pulled her closer to him, giving her a small hug.

"See you soon!" He grinned as he left the shop.

Madoka felt her heart skip a beat as she turned around and sat back down on the chair. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a small notebook, which was her diary.

_Effect number one ~ The puppy dog eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Variares: <strong>Heyoo guys~! Haha, I haven't updated in a while, huh? Please don't kill me! T_T Anyway, what do you think of this new story? A GinMado! xD This storyi is gonna be short, the chapters as well, just to let you know. Make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews! :D

**.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

* * *

><p><em>- Please readsupport my other stories: **Snow Flake**, **Metal Bey Academy**, **Christmas Encounter**, **Curse My Diary** and **Silent Tears **_-


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Gingka Effect**_

_- I can't stop loving you -_

**_chapter two; _**_that laugh_

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for inviting me over, Gingka." Madoka said as she sat down on a pillow in front of a large flat-screen TV.<p>

"No problem!" Gingka gave the brunette a thumbs up as he sat down beside her on another pillow.

"So, which anime will we be watching?" Madoka asked.

"Hhmm ... I was thinking about watching some Fairy Tail, and then some Kuroko no Basket, Attack on Titan, and then Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, maybe some Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, and Deadman Wonderland ..."

Madoka hummed in agreement as she continued to listen to the red-head list more anime to watch.

"Oh! Oh! Then Fullmetal Alchemist, Sword Art Online, Death Note, Code Geass, Free!, then Air Gear-"

"What about Free?" Madoka asked, making the red-head pause and look at her with a 'you-have-got-to-be-joking' look on his face.

Madoka blinked. "What?"

"But we watched that the last time you come over! And it's only just about some guys swimming anyway ..."

"Yeah, _good looking _guys!"

"Madoka~!" Gingka whined as the Bey mechanic began to laugh.

"All right, all right, what about Guilty Crown?" Madoka suggested.

"No way! It's all about love and romance, and ... blegh!"

"But it has some action in it!"

"Yeah, but not as much action as Dragon Ball Z! Oh, yeah! We'll watch that too!" Gingka beamed.

Madoka sighed at this.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get us some snacks. Be right back!"

And then he left the living room.

Madoka quickly took out her mirror from her purse and checked if she was looking good.

Her hair caramel brown hair was tied up into a ponytail which was secured with a light pink ribbon. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath which had a large light pink heart in the middle. She also wore a light pink hoodie over the t shirt which was kept unzipped, so the heart could be seen. She also wore a short light pink mini skirt which stopped at her upper thighs, white thigh high socks and pink converses which she left neatly by the door.

"I'm back!" Gingka said as walked into the large living room with a tray filled with cheeseburgers.

Madoka quickly shoved her mirror back in her purse and quickly turned to Gingka, who was placing the tray of cheeseburgers between them.

"W-Where did you get all those burgers from?" Madoka asked, surprised.

"I bought them before you came." Gingka told her as he stuffed one in his mouth.

"Right ..." Madoka said, sweat dropping. "Anyway ... let's watch the anime. We'll start off with Fairy Tail."

"Yay~!" Gingka cheered, stuffing another burger in his mouth as Madoka slid in the disc for Fairy Tail. She then sat back down on the pillow and took a cheeseburger and bit into it, savouring the wonderful taste.

Ten minutes passed and Gingka and Madoka were halfway through an episode. Madoka was on her second burger, while Gingka was swallowing his fifth.

"Gosh, Gingka, you eat too fast." Madoka told him.

"No, _you're _too _slow _at eating!" Gingka retorted.

"Wha-No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

Madoka was cut off by a cheeseburger being shoved in her mouth.

"Let's see how many _years _it takes you to finish that!"

The brunet Bey mechanic was just about ready to pick up the empty tray and whack the wielder of Cosmic Pegasus on the head, but once she heard that laugh, she could do nothing but watch him.

Her heart literally melted.

It was music to her ears. She could listen to this everyday for the rest of her life.

_Effect number two ~ __the laugh_

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Variares: <strong>To start off - _**MAJOR DISCLAIMER: **__**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME I MENTIONED.**_Well anyway, what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me in the reviews! :D

**.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- Princess Variares **_

* * *

><p><em>- Please readsupport my other stories: **Snow Flake, Metal Bey Academy, Silent Tears, Curse My Diary **and **Christmas Encounter **-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Gingka Effect**_

_- I can't stop loving you -_

**_chapter three; _**_the hug_

* * *

><p>Madoka fell on her butt for what felt like the hundredth time to her. She muttered a small "ow" as she turned her head to the side to see her bey, Mad Gasher, once again lying on the floor in defeat.<p>

"I lost again ..." she mumbled, picking up her bey and holding it in her hand.

"Heh, you look surprised."

Madoka raised up her head to see a handsome green-haired boy with mocha skin and lion-like sapphire-blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Shut up, Kyouya." She hissed.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to train with me first," Kyouya shrugged. "You could've trained with that annoying brat Yu first. But even _he_ would've crushed you."

"A-At least I tried my best!" Madoka spoke up, making Kyouya laugh.

"Oh _please_, that's what everyone says when they lose something. You're just one of the losers."

Madoka's eyes widened.

_"You're just one of the losers."_

"Well, I have to business here."

And he left.

Madoka watched his retreating figure as he left the training room. She felt her eyes begin to water at what he had just told her.

Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she become a Blader?

She had bey, the will to battle, and has been training secretly. But _why _can't she do it?

She asked these questions inwardly as a tear streamed down her cheek. She wanted to do something besides researching Beys all the time. She wanted to take part in battles as well - they seemed fun. She wanted to feel that burning passion spark inside of her.

She wanted to become a true Blader.

"I-I c-cant ..."

"Madoka?"

The brunette whipped her head around to see the one and only Gingka Hagane, one of her most best friends, standing at the door.

"Hey, why're you crying? Who caused this!" Gingka ran up to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Madoka?"

"G-Gingka ..." she stuttered keeping her eyes locked on her knees. "W-Why ... why can't I do it?"

The red-head slightly tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I ... I-I want to b-become a true Blader ... L-like you, Kyouya, Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu, Masamune a-and everyone else ... b-but I can't ..."

_'I'm just one of the losers.'_

"I-I'm just one ... one of the ..."

"Madoka."

Madoka raised her head and was about to speak, but was stopped once she felt arms wrap around her. Gingka stroked her hair as her eyes remained wide.

"G-Gingka ..."

"You know, Madoka, blading isn't for everyone. We all have different talents - something that we're all good at. Just because the majority of us are bladers doesn't mean that you have to be. You shouldn't go and try to change yourself like that."

"W-What do you mean?" Madoka asked, hiccupping slightly.

Gingka placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away some tears. He then put his hand on her chin and raised it upwards, so her ocean blue eyes were locked on his golden-brown ones.

He smiled softly as he said, "I mean, I love you just the way you are."

Her eyes widened, staring into Gingka's golden brown pools. They began to blur as her eyes were flooded with tears.

"G-Gingka ... I ..."

The red-head hugged her tighter, resulting to the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're probably gonna drown us both." Gingka softly chuckled, Madoka continued to cry into his chest.

_'I don't care ... I just want to be in your arms, forever ...'_

_Effect number three ~_ _the hug_

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Variares: <strong>SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've been busy with my other account. So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm planning on the next chapter being the last, or the one after that. I'm also starting to plan another multi-chaptered story. The pairing will either be GinMado or KyouMado, or maybe both of them. I'm not sure yet, but please stay tuned! And I'll make sure to update faster! :D

**.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

* * *

><p><em>- Please readsupport my other stories: **Christmas Encounter, Snow Flake, Metal Bey Academy, Curse My Diary **and **Silent Tears**. -_


End file.
